


My Claws Will Keep Them Away

by BogDing



Series: Blade of Lance-Marmora [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Nightmares, Other, also making up words that are meant to mean shit in galra cause why tf not, i have tried so many times to post this fic save me pls, kabrne-my little one/my little child, little lance cant say their names properly so they all have nicknames, mavi-maveera, toka-antok, vani-kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/pseuds/BogDing
Summary: The nights are rough for little Lance, even a dobosh after he was saved from the Galra prison ship; but Mavi and Toka were always there to calm him down from a nightmare!Too bad they're out on a mission and Lance is convinced Vani doesn't like him much.





	My Claws Will Keep Them Away

_"Stay behind me little one, we do not know what they want!"_

_"What is going on?! Why are you doing this?!"_

_"Shhhh stay quiet so they do not hear you!"_

_"No please, please, do not kill me pLEASE-!"_

The small body wrenched itself awake, jolting out of bed to land on the floor with a painful thud. A whimper echoed in the cold, quiet room, followed quickly by little gasping sobs.

This was the third nightmare this quintant. Lance didn't want anymore nightmares! He just wanted to sleep! They were always scary and made him feel like he couldn't breathe!

Sitting up, Lance pulled his blanket tightly around him. He sat there for a few ticks, before his little hands fluttered over the metal of his leg, automatically pushing in the button Mavi had shown him would activate it from it's sleep mode, and stood, dazedly, before heading to his door and slipping out of it once it slid open. He looked around the quiet hallways before starting to make his way down to where he knew safety and security waited him. Mavi and Toka always knew what to say when he had a bad dream! They'd let him sleep in the bed with them if he asked right?

He stood before the shut door, suddenly remembering that Mavi and Toka weren't even here. They'd said goodbye to him at the beginning of the quintant before heading out for a mission, leaving the five year old in the care Vani. Now, it wasn't like Lance didn't like Vani! Vani was really cool, and big, and strong, and he was Mavi and Toka's mate! But Lance also knew that Vani didn't really like him much-or at least, he thought that he didn't like Lance as much as he like Mavi and Toka.

Hesitating, Lance stood in front of the door, trying to quiet down his crying so as not to wake Vani. He knew Vani had a really, really important job in the Blade, and that he was always grumpy whenever he woke up. Lance didn't want to make Vani hate him more! Or make Vani angry! He was just too scared and wanted hugs and kisses, but what if Vani said no?

The door whooshed open, startling Lance out of his thoughts. He squeaked and fell backwards, which brought a new wave of tears down his face as he clutched his blanket tighter around himself. His big blue eyes looked up at the stern face of Vani, hiccuping quiet sobs. The Galra's face fell and he kneeled in front of Lance, helping the little boy back up to his feet with a small frown.

"What is wrong, Kabrne?" He asked, voice low as he watched Lance sniffle and try to calm down. The boy seemed to hesitate some before stepping forwards a bit more, fiddling with the edges of his blanket.

"I..." He hiccuped, blinking away tears and breathing a little heavy, "I had a bad dream, Vani."

Kolivan's face fell, a rumble working up in his throat as he gently picked the child up in his arms. Lance flailed a little before wrapping his little arms around Kolivan's neck, surprised by the action. Vani had never picked him up before-usually Mavi or Toka did, but Vani didn't seem to really want to before.

Kolivan walked back into his room, settling both himself and Lance on the bed, tucking the little boy securely under the blankets and curling him close to his chest, so the child would be able to hear the soothing rumbles that vibrated throughout him. Lance slowly started to calm down, the rumbling a comforting presence that he curled up closer to, latching his small hands into the fur of Kolivan's chest.

They were silent for a few ticks before Kolivan moved back a little to look down at Lance, chuckling warmly as the boy looked up with sleepy blue eyes, "Do you wish to speak about your dream with me, Kabrne?"

Lance frowned, ducking his head down to hide the embarrassed flushed that crept over his skin. Now that he had calmed down, he felt very silly. He knew that the dreams couldn't hurt him, so why was he being such a big baby about it? He bet Vani didn't get bad dreams, "It's... silly."

Kolivan rumbled softly and tilted Lance's face up, frowning at the embarrassment and fear still present in his cub's face. He allowed one of his clawed hands to gently wipe away Lance's tears, a chuffing sound leaving his throat as he laid his head back on his pillow, "No scary dream is ever silly."

Lance was silent for a few ticks, before shuffling awkwardly, "I... I dreamed that the bad people came back. That I was there again when they-when they-" He hiccuped, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Kolivan frowned, his chest clenching painfully. Lance looked so afraid in that moment, so small and vulnerable that he was afraid the cub would be blown away with the slightest gust of wind, "It is alright to admit to our fears and our bad dreams, Lance. We all have them."

"Even you?" Lance asked softly, leaning into Vani's comforting hands.

Kolivan hummed and nodded, "Even me."

Lance frowned, "But... you're so big and strong and cool! What could scare you?"

Kolivan sighed softly, bringing Lance up slightly so they were facing each other properly, a large hand resting against the human cub's back, rubbing soothingly, "I have many things that frighten me," he mused softly, "Sometimes it is dreams where Mavi and Toka are hurt. I am afraid of failing the Blade, losing those who follow me..." he trailed off, a far away look in his golden eyes, before bringing his attention back to Lance with a soft frown, "I am afraid of losing you as well, that you may be captured and hurt."

"Really?" Lance whispered, eyes wide as he blinked tiredly. He frowned at Kolivan's nod, seeming to ponder the words that the Galra spoke. His little hand reached for Kolivan's hand, wrapping tiny fingers around the Galra's larger ones, "How do you... how do you not be afraid?"

Kolivan thought for a while, trying to find the right words that Lance would be able to understand before shrugging slightly, "I try to make myself stronger. If there are beings out there that wish to hurt the ones I care for, then I will be the first to retaliate. I do not wish for any of you to get hurt, so I train to fight those that might try."

Lance smiled widely. Vani-Vani liked him? Oh! That was good, made him feel warm and happy. He thought about Vani's words, before yawning, his tiredness from before bringing in the siren's call of sleep, "Can you-can you train me? I wanna..." he trailed off for a moment, forcing himself awake so he could finish his sentence, "I wanna b' able t' protec' you too..."

Kolivan smiled. It was soft and fond and warm and soothed Lance's mind of any lingering doubts and fears and he nodded off into the land of dreams, "If that is what you wish, Kabrne..."

Lance nodded slightly, yawning once more before finally tipping off into a deep, dreamless sleep. Kolivan watched the relaxed features of his cub, a fierce protectiveness washing over him as he laid his clawed hand over Lance's side, chest squeezing with affection as the small human curled up and leaned into the warmth with a sigh. He made a promise then, in the silence of the dark room, as Lance slept in his arms, within the safety of the Blade's fortress.

"Sleep easy, Kabrne, for I will keep watch over you. I will protect you from all who wish you harm. No nightmares shall haunt your sleep, for my claws will keep them away."

And in the silence of the fortress, with his cub sleeping soundly in his arms, Kolivan closed his eyes, and slept.


End file.
